


Framework of the Future

by Mandergee



Series: A Life Inside [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU of a sort due to what's going on, F/M, Framework, Spoilers for Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandergee/pseuds/Mandergee
Summary: Love is a foundation, a framework of sorts. For Melinda May and Phil Coulson...it's just the beginning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvelleous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelleous/gifts).



> I kind of speculate on what I'd like to have happening right now after the events of 2x14, and this is that, really.

     The sun was the first thing that woke him up. It always did, breaking through the translucent curtains she loved so much and warming his skin like a fond lover. _His_ lover, his life, stretched out beside him in a chaotic twist of robins egg blue and bare skin, the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes and the last thing he saw every night.

     “Stop doing that.”

     “Stop doing what?”

     “You're staring again.” Her eyes never opened, the uncanny ability to sense his eyes on her as strong as it always was, and he smiled at the thought that she had yet to miss a morning. “It's creepy.”

     “Yet you never stop letting me get away with it.”

     “Maybe I like it.” The brown eyes he stared into now were warm, dancing with silent laughter, and one long bare leg withdrew from beneath the sheets to stretch languidly over his, her toes gently tickling his thigh. “So, what's on the agenda today?”

     “Breakfast?”

     “Mmm.” Her arm snaked out next, pulled him in before he could resist- not that he ever found himself wanting to, and the ease with which she snuggled herself into the crook of his arm was, as always, a miracle to him. She chuckled softly, and he hummed in inquiry. “Is that your berserker staff, Mr. Coulson? Or are you just happy to see me?”

     “Ah. A science fiction joke. Sounds like science fiction- could mean you've been hanging around nerds too long, Mrs. Coulson.”

     “Jokes on me,” Melinda replied, with her face buried in his shoulder. She inhaled deeply, lifting her head to place a tender kiss on the tip of his nose before her eyes met his again. “I married one.”

     “Sounds like you hit the jackpot, maybe.” He loved the way she breathed, listened to her breath hitch as he reached his hand down beneath the length of what sheet was left clinging to her body, pressed his palm against her chest and felt her heartbeat racing. “So what do you say, Melinda May? Want to make this forever and a day?”

     “Only if you promise to make it infinity and beyond, instead.” And her smile was brighter than the sun that was now at the top of the cherry blossom tree that bloomed outside their window like a beacon. The scent was the first thing he'd smelled when he told her he loved her, and the last thing to fill his nostrils when he buried his face in her hair and she told him she loved him too. In that room they'd danced and in that room they'd made love, and in that room he had asked her to marry him once.

     In that room, he decided, he'd do it again. Every day, for the rest of his life if she'd let him. He loved her that much-

     and love would be the framework for their future.

 

 


End file.
